League of Shadows and Lies
by Syreina
Summary: Seth is known as the Angel of Death to the outside world and a part of a league of assassins called the League of Shadows. Something though amiss when another group starts taking out his League and they seem to hold the Key to Seth's Past and his future. (SLASH Pairings)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Something I wrote and I'm curious to see if you want more. It was actually pretty fun to write since there is no romance and it's action based.

Tell me if you want more or hate it.

* * *

><p>Seth stands in the building, holding his sword as he looks at the man that he just killed. Seth's eyes the where like ice as he watches the body twitch one last time. Seth then turns and walks towards the door. His job was done. He sheaths his sword, stepping over the bodies in the hallway. There wasn't another living soul in the building he had ensured that. He finally walks to the roof and looks up as the helicopter comes to the roof. He looks at the man and nods, getting in. A sign that the job was done.<p>

**Flashback**

9 years ago an 10-year-old boy is brought into the league of Shadow's base. His parents murdered by the leader due to a betrayal. All the boy knew was that he was woken from his warm bed and brought here after his parents where murder. He glares at the leader of the assassins and tries not to show fear. He had seen the bodies of his parents and his father had always said if he was brought here to be silent.

"Seth your family is gone.. You must pay me back for their debts and for their betrayal." The leader states, "you will be our best assassin.. I see it in your eyes and it's part of your heritage. Seth.. welcome to the League of Shadows."

**8 years later**

Seth had been trained by the best. Since that night, he has not spoken a word. He though at 18 was fast becoming one of the most skilled in the trainings. His body was lean and strong due to all the physical work he does. Secretly though he wanted nothing more than to kill the leader for the death of his parents.

**present time**

Seth gets off the copter and makes his way down into the Leagues central base. He walks through the hall way and the other assassins just nod to him. Since he doesn't talk to any of them or even seem to notice they're around. He walks to the leaders chambers and then kneels on one knee when he's walked to the central part of the room. He puts his fist over his heart and offers up a data stick to the man. The man smiles and takes the data, "I trust no one is alive?"

Seth shakes his head and looks at him.

The leader nods, "Good. Rest there is another job I am sending you on soon."

Seth nods and then stands, heading out of the room. He walks towards the armoury and opens the door. He looks at the man walking around the room, putting things in their place. The man looks at him and smiles softly, "Hey."

Seth nods and offers him his sword and bow since he's out of arrows.

The man beams and takes the weapons, "kid some day you are going to have to talk."

Seth smirks softly. The man, Paul or as some call him Big show, had always been good to Seth. He was the one that would protect Seth when the guards or people wanted to hurt him. Paul's size was why he was picked to work in the armory. Since no one would screw with Paul. Seth moves around the armoury looking at all the items as Paul moves around, picking up some arrows and smaller arrows for Seth's small cross-bow on Seth's wrist. Seth finally moves and sits on a counter top, letting Paul do his work.

Paul eyes Seth and then sighs, "kid if I could have picked another life for you I would have."

Seth shakes his head and then smiles softly at Paul. When Paul walks over Seth touches Paul's heart and then hugs the man gently. Paul was the closest thing he had to a father. Paul hugs him and whispers, "guess that means you forgive me for not saving you when you where younger."

Paul then looks at the 19-year-old Seth and sighs, "want to see something new."

Seth nods and jumps down, following Paul. Paul leads him to the testing room and points to the corner, "stand there."

Paul puts up a training dummy and then walks over to Seth. He uses Seth's bow and pulls out an arrow. When he shots it, the head of the arrow embeds it's self in the dummy. Then there's a hissing sound and the dummy's chest beings to melt away.

"Not really for people.. but for doors or windows.. it will be a silent entrance for you," Paul states.

Seth walks over and looks at it, he nods and gives Paul the thumbs up. Paul chuckles and goes back to the main room and puts some of the special arrows in to the pack he's sending Seth with. Paul gives Seth the pack and his bow back. He also hands Seth his sharpened sword, "Kid.. come back alive when you go out again."

Seth smirks at him and makes a soft Pfft sound showing he's not scared.

Paul sighs softly and then gives Seth a small bag with some candies, "Just come back."

Seth smiles and hugs Paul, before leaving the room. He knows that Paul's concern is pretty justified. Most of the people Seth trained with are dead. Seth is one of the few that made it. Seth goes to his room and puts his weapons on the bed. He then strips and goes to the bathroom and fills the tub wanting to clean himself off. He watches the tub fill. After it fills Seth crawls into it and the water turns Crimson from the blood. The blood had dried on him and not it was coming off in flakes. He washes himself and then lays back in the water.

His mind swirling with this last mission. Where none of the guards had even gotten close to him, He still had to kill them. He felt a little bad since they hadn't had a chance against him. He finally gets out and dries himself. He pulls out some more casual clothing. Just black leather pants and longer black shirt that covers his hips. He pulls on his boots and then heads towards the dinning room. He gets some food and sits by Bo and Ziggler. Bo was a communications expert despite the fact that he was the most annoying person ever. Seth could tolerate him because it suited him to and because Seth's silence sometimes lead to Bo actually being quiet. Dolph Ziggler was another assassin. He more though just blew things up as an explosives expert.

Dolph also had been trying to get in Seth's pants since Seth was 16 and Dolph was 20. He also kept trying to get Seth to speak. Including betting Seth that his kill count could match Seth's and if it ever did Seth would owe him a conversation.. a real one. Dolph now was still behind Seth by a lot. In their business explosions where harder to hide so they didn't often use Dolph. If Seth ever had to comment on his relationship with Dolph it was as close to a brotherhood as he had. He wasn't certain what Dolph would do if Seth actually tried to do something with him.

Dolph looks at Seth, "your back.. How many?"

Seth rolls his eyes and holds up both hands.

Dolph sighs, "10.. Fuck man your like so far ahead that I will never catch up."

Seth grins at him.

Bo smirks at Dolph, "You just need to BOLEIVE."

Dolph glares at Bo, "Your not helping."

Seth shakes his head and pats Bo's shoulder.

Bo grins at Dolph and then leans forward, "you could always work on your "sword play" Dolph and then maybe your kill count could be in bed."

Dolph snorts, "my "sword play"is perfect thanks."

Bo laughs and then picks up his apple and hands it to Seth, "eat you look like you lost some weight."

Seth looks down at himself and then shakes his head trying to say he didn't. He takes the apple though and happily eats it.

Dolph looks at Seth, "You already going to another job soon."

Seth nods and looks at Dolph.

Dolph nods, "I heard it was against another assassin group.. someone who is taking our business."

Seth frowns softly.

Dolph nods, "while you were gone they took out two of our men. They call themselves the Viper pit."

Seth nods and motions Dolph to talk more.

Dolph shakes his head, "that's all I know. Well and that they took out the Dudley's and Alberto Del Rio."

Seth frowns, Alberto was damn good with guns and well Dudley's where no lose as they where pretty bad. The fact that this other group was taking them out is worrisome though.

Dolph looks at Seth and nods, "yeah but hey you can take them out."

Seth nods and sighs softly. He really hopes that he can.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple days Seth just rests, trains with Bo and Dolph. A week later he is summoned to the leaders chambers. The leader looks at him and nods, "I'm sure you've heard the rumours about the Viper's pit."

Seth nods and looks at him.

The Leader nods, "I'm not sending you after them yet. We need more information before we send anyone after them. They took out our best gun expert and I don't want to lose anyone else. I'm sending you after a drug lord. The details are here. " The leader hands Seth the folder, "I want them all wiped out."

Seth nods and bows before walking out of the room. He flips through the folder as he walks, noticing it should be a relatively easy job. He grabs his things and changes into his gear. Since this guy is outside LA it was easier to take the helicopter. Seth pulls on his leather pants, and leader top. He then pulls on his quiver and bow. Putting his sword in its sheath on his back as well. He then pulls on his hooded cape. He would stick out during the light but during the night the dark colors would keep him concealed. He runs a hand through his two toned hair and then pulls on his hood. He also pulls on his wrist cross-bow and puts the small arrows into his other wrist band. The last thing is he puts a knife in his boot that he pulls on to hide it. He then heads to the Helicopter pad.

Dolph grabs him before he leaves, "be careful Seth. Even you aren't immortal."

Seth smiles softly and hugs Dolph, trying to let him know it'll be fine. Dolph hugs him back and then Seth leaves the base on the helicopter. Seth looks through the folder and reads it the blue prints. The guards should be easy enough and by the time he reaches LA it should be dark so this might even be fast.

The copter lands in a field about 5 miles form the house a Bike sits where he lands. The Pilot looks at him, "this is your pick up point."

Seth nods and gets out. He gets on the bike and heads to the house. He positions himself, since it's not quiet dark out, off in the trees. He keeps looking at the folder and reads the drug lords bio. He was scum of the earth, Seth had to agree with that. The man murdered children and mothers to make sure that there was no one left to challenge him. Seth grits his teeth and then burns the folder.

His memories go back to his family. His mother having her throat cut and his father being shot. He stands up, and pulls on his gloves and vows this kill was just a little more personal. He was not going to let any of these man get out of the house alive. Seth looks up at the stars and then moves towards the house. He scales the wall and slips into the compound. He then pulls out his bow and shots of the guys in the tower clean through the heart. He proceeds to systematically take out everyone on the wall silently. He then puts his bow back and pulls out his sword. He presses against the wall and then pulls out the acid arrow that Paul gave him. He stabs it into the wall and watches as the wall dissolves. He was defiantly going to have to thank Paul. He steps through the hole and then dashes along the hallway.

His leather boots make no sounds as he moves along the hall way. He sees two guards ahead and jumps through the air, landing on the ground in front of him. He spins in a circle before they can say anything killing them with one swipe. He heads towards the office and then opens the door.

Something is wrong though he stands there wide-eyed seeing two men in the blood covered room. One with pale skin and blond hair. The other is a tall Samoan man with long black hair. The Drug lord is dead at their feet. Seth grips his sword and glares at them, knowing their part of the Vipers.

The pale one looks at him, "Roman we have company.. league company."

Roman the tall Samoan looks at Seth, "Aww they sent a pretty one out after this guy Dean."

Dean's eyes narrow as he looks at Seth and then pauses, "That's The Angel of Death. Crap they sent him in alone."

Roman chuckles, "Apparently Angel's reputation isn't exaggerated."

Dean picks up a scythe and then looks points towards Seth, "Kid you want to leave now. Trust me."

Roman pulls out his pistols and smiles at Seth, "I'd listen to him."

Seth crouches and then dashes along the walls.

Dean chuckles, "They're right he doesn't talk"

Seth jumps in the air and swipes his sword through the air trying to hit Dean. Dean though blocks it with his scythe and Seth ends up jumping back. Roman points his gun at Seth. Neither man can see Seth's face through the hood as Roman fires. Seth runs and slides behind a desk. Seth pants and heads the bullets hit the wood. Seth loads his cross-bow and springs up and fires one shot, grazing Roman's hand and causing him to drop his gun. Dean though had jumped up and the scythe smashes into the desk. Seth rolls back and his hood falls off his head.

Dean looks up and then his eyes go wide, "Seth.. your alive."

Seth looks at Dean and looks confused.

Dean drops his weapon and looks at Seth, "brother.."

Roman looks up from cradling his hand and gasps, "Seth."

Seth looks confused at them, confused how they know his real name. He never uses his name outside the league. The men have put down their weapons so Seth just keeps his distance and motions for them to explain.. say something.

Dean looks at Seth, "Seth.. we're your brothers.. Dean and Roman.. You have to remember us."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth shakes his head and doesn't remember anything to do with these guys. He freezes when he hears a helicopter. He's forward against the door as the wall behind him explodes. A large black helicopter is there hovering outside the house with its lights shining on them. Dean rushes forward and touches Seth's shoulder, "Seth.. shit.."

Roman looks at the helicopter and Seth moves to stand. That's not his helicopter and from the looks of Dean and Roman it's not theirs.

Roman picks up and shakes his head, "That's not ours."

Dean frowns as the guns from the helicopter aim towards them. Seth grabs Dean and throws him to the ground with him, as the guns star to fire. Roman dives off to the side and looks at Dean and Seth. Seth rolls off to the side and pulls Dean with him. Seth looks at Dean, still not knowing this guy but he needs them if they're going to make it out alive.

Dean looks at Seth, "I've called Randy for back up.. But they're a ways away."

Seth nods and then looks at Roman, motioning him to get his guns. Seth then pulls out his bow and pulls out his last acid arrow. He aims and fires towards the rotor joint hoping that it will stick. The arrow sticks starting to eat through rotors before the blades start falling off. Dean nods and picks up a guards gun and Roman grabs his own ignoring the pain in his hand. They fire hard and fast at the helicopter as it starts to go down. Roman watches as helicopter crashes to the ground. Dean laughs and then looks back. Seth though has bolted and running towards the fence. He scales it and then jumps to the other side.

Dean calls out and sighs softly. He looks up at his and Roman's pick up has arrived, "do we follow?"

Roman shakes his head, "We'll meet him again. He's the Angel of Death that the league plans on sending after us."

Dean nods, "Next time.. even if we have to tie him up.. We're bringing him with us."

Roman nods, "I agree."

Dean whispers, "Our baby brother is The Angel of Death Ro.."

Roman nods, "The League will pay for that and for our parents."

Dean nods.

Seth runs to his bike and climbs on. He pauses and listens watching through the trees as the helicopter goes over head. They aren't following him so he calms and starts the bike. He drives towards his pick up, trying to process this development. He rubs his shoulder when he gets on the helicopter. The explosion drove his shoulder into the wall and it hurt like a bitch. The pilot looks at him, "I saw the explosion and told the base. They're ready to make sure you didn't get to hurt."

Seth nods and closes his eyes, his mind replaying Dean's statement _"Seth.. we're your brothers.. Dean and Roman.. You have to remember us."_. Seth doesn't remember much past coming to the league. He now though had to figure out what was going on and how he can get the information.

Seth is checked out by the medical professionals. He just jammed his shoulder and it should heal fine. Seth leaves the medical bay, heading towards his room. The leader already knew that the drug lord was dead. Seth heads to his room and then flops down on his chair at the computer. He logs in and looks for his own record. He reads it but there isn't anything he doesn't know. Just that he was the son of two assassins that abandoned the League and then when found were killed and he was brought here. He frowns and then has an idea. He looks at the change log and as he skims it 7 years ago there was a change to his family tree. A deletion of Two names by the leader. Seth leans back and closes his eyes, Maybe those two men where those two. Maybe they where his brothers.

Seth moves and crawls into bed, He tries to put it out of his mind as he tries to sleep.

_**Seth stands in his bedroom, crying over something. He's about 7 though and he's at parents home. He doesn't understand how he got here. He pads in his PJ's out into the hall way. He looks confused around. There's two boys older than him, peeking over the stairs and screaming downstairs. Seth remembers these screams. They're the screams of his parents dyeing. This memory seems different though. He walks over and touches one of the boys. **_

_**A name falls from his lips, "Deanie.. I'm scared."**_

_**Dean pulls Seth close and holds him tightly to his chest, "Sethie it'll be ok. Ro will protect us and mom and Dad will be ok they're assassins."**_

_**Seth clings to Dean and looks over at the boy standing at the top of the stairs holding one of his father's guns. When they boys hear gunshots, they all freeze. Ro looks at Dean and Seth, "run.."**_

_**Dean pulls Seth up and they run after Roman, towards their parents room. Roman slams the door closed and then climbs into the window and Dean follows him. Dean and Roman climb out the window and Roman yells for Seth to follow them. Seth tries to crawl into the window and then screams as someone grabs him. He reaches for the window and he hears Roman screaming that Him and Dean have to go.**_

Seth wakes in a cold sweat. His whole body shaking as he looks around his room. He wraps his arms around his stomach and feels it turning. They where his brothers.. they abandoned him to the league.

* * *

><p>AN What do you think? Should I continue


	4. Chapter 4

Seth leans back on the couch as he watches Dolph paces in front of him and keeps rereading the paper that Seth wrote up what happened on it. Dolph holds his head, "wait you have two brothers.. in the.. there and now you're pissed and want to go after them for answers."

Seth nods and watches him and Bo.

Bo sighs softly, "Seth this is stupid.. not to mention soon enough all of us might be at war with the Vipers."

Seth stands and looks stressed.

Dolph sighs, "I think that's what he's scared of. All of us going after the Vipers would mean that we are all going after his brothers as well."

Bo leans back, "I can get a message to them Seth.. But I don't agree with this."

Seth stands and hugs Bo.

Bo sighs, "I'll hide it in the static.. If they get it.. They'll meet you."

Dolph stands and glares at Seth, "I'm going with you to this meeting. They're two of them and if they're .. Well as good as you say I'm not letting you go alone."

Seth nods and pokes Bo, hoping he goes to start the message. Bo growls at Seth, "Fine I'll do it now."

Dolph looks at Seth, "I have an assignment so i'll tell the higher ups that your just coming with me."

Seth almost bounces and looks excited.

Dolph sighs, "Let me go get dressed and we'll leave. Send the message out for tonight."

Bo salutes, "Be careful. I'll go start this now."

Seth gears up and then walks over to the Helipad and waits for Dolph. Dolph comes out dressed in black leather and a black leather shirt. The difference is he has a trench coat and carries a large bag full of explosives. Dolph gets in the helicopter with Seth and looks at him, "I told them you where coming and we didn't need the normal squad with me. So we're on our own."

Seth nods and pats his sword since he's fully armed and grins at Dolph.

Dolph waves his hand, "Yeah I know you got this. Fuck your code name suits you at times."

Seth laughs softly and leans back in the helicopter as they head towards their destination. They land on a building just as it turns dark. The pilot tells them he'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Seth nods and Dolph picks up his bag heading towards the stair case.

Dolph looks at Seth the helicopter leaves and they walk back to the center of the roof, "the meeting point is over there." He points to the next building that's lower than the one they're on.

Seth nods and looks at Dolph, making a bird with his hands asking if Dolph is ready to fly.

Dolph groans, "I hate you. "

Seth grins and goes to the edge of the building. He aims with his bow and fires an Arrow that has a wire attached to it. It sinks into the building's roof and drills in, making the arrow secure on there. Seth attached the other end of the arrow to this roof. He then pulls out a zip pulley and looks at Dolph holding out his hand.

Dolph hides the explosives and glares at Seth, "Fuck.. I hate you.. I hate heights.. There's a reason I just blow buildings up and don't climb them."

Seth smirks and pulls Dolph against his chest. Dolph clings and Seth smirks, letting them zip down the wire, and Dolph screams. They hit the roof and roll since they hit it so fast. Dolph glares at Seth, "FUCK YOU."

Seth grins brightly.

Dean steps out from the shadows, "You're an assassin you chicken shit."

Dolph jumps up and draws his gun, "FUCK"

Roman steps out with his own gun drawn, "put it down."

Seth quickly gets up and stands in the middle and waves his hands, trying to get them both to put it down.

Dean chuckles and grab's Ro's arm and pushes it down while Dolph lowers his gun.

Dolph though backs up and pulls Seth by the cape to back up with him, "Seth wants answers."

Dean looks at Dolph, "so you speak for him."

Dolph shrugs, "Seth doesn't talk if you haven't noticed. He hasn't since he was 9 years old."

Dean frowns, "when they took him."

Dolph nods and looks at him, "explain what happened. He doesn't remember.."

Dean looks at Seth, "well one is we're not biological brothers."

Dolph laughs, "I never would have guessed."

Dean glares at Dolph and then sighs, "We were adopted by Seth's parents after Seth was born. He was a baby. Our parents where assassins and they were killed in a mission. So Seth's parents took us in. They wanted to leave the league and .. Actually they formed the group we're a part of.. the Viper's pit."

Dolph blinks, "They formed it?"

Dean nods, "They where tired of having their lives run by the league so they formed the Viper Pit to be free."

Seth glares at them and Dolph growls, "So you start killing our people?"

Dean growls, "that was Self defense, They were sent after us."

Roman nods, "Your leader sent people after us. We didn't start this war."

Dolph frowns and then hears something. Dolph spins around and helicopter comes up the one side of the building. Ceasaro leans out the helicopter door, "Drop your weapons"

Seth's eyes go wide and he looks at Dolph, Shit. Dolph runs forward waving his hands, "NO Get out. " trying to get Ceasaro to leave.

Sheamus leans out the other side of the helicopter, "The leader said you where traitors and this proves it.

Both men pick up their machine guns and they start to fire at the roof top. Everyone needs to scatter and They all 4 dive behind the door leading downstairs. Dolph growls, "Shit.. this is bad."

Seth nods and Dean looks at them, "friends of yours."

Dolph snorts, "hardly. They're bone heads that think this how you take care of someone."

Roman sighs, "Oh so your only friends with people who can kill us."

Dolph shrugs, "gotta have some standards."

Seth looks at where the helicopter is and where the wire to the other roof is. He puts on his gloves and motions them to stay here. Dolph grabs his arm, "No.."

Seth slips from his grip and runs across the Roof, firing an arrow severing the wire half way through. As the wire starts to fall, and with bullets hitting the ground near his feet, Seth jumps off the roof.

Roman's eyes go wide, "Is he suicidal."

Dolph laughs, "Nope just that good."

Seth grabs the wire and then uses it to swing his body full force towards the helicopter. Even he is a little surprised as he flies and let's go landing right in the helicopter. The force though, propels his body straight into Sheamus, knocking him out of the helicopter. Seth turns and pulls his sword.

Ceasaro curses and lunges forward, knocking Seth back. Ceasaro throws punches wildly. Seth dodges and then rolls them so he's on top. He pulls the knife out of his boot and stabs Ceasaro. He looks at the man and then pulls his knife back out and snarls. The pilot panics and the helicopter jerks to one side.

Dolph curses and runs forward, "SETH"

Seth gasps as him and the body is thrown to one side and slide right out of the Helicopter. Roman and Dean run as well. Roman over takes Dolph and jumps, catching Seth mid-air. Deans grabs Dolph and pulls him back from the edge, "look out."

Seth clings to Roman as Roman pulls out another weapon and shots it. There's a hook and Rope that shots up and wraps around a gargoyle on the edge of the roof. Roman and Seth jerk to a stop and then hang in mid-air. Roman looks at Seth, "You certainly know how to fight."

Seth shrugs and then points up.

Roman nods and hits a button and the gun like thing starts pulling the rope in and carrying them up. Dolph grabs Seth once he's close enough and pulls Seth up. Dean helps Roman up and looks at Dolph and Seth, "Those were League boys."

Seth nods and stands up.

Dean frowns, "looks like you are coming with us."

Dolph blinks, "what the fuck.. no."

Two people open the doors to the stairs and look at Dolph and Seth.

"John Cena," the one man introduces himself, "this is Randy.. I'm afraid we have to insist."

Seth moves to reach for his sword and frowns, when he feels it's gone. It's still on the helicopter. He also lost his knife when he fell.

Randy points a gun to Seth, "Angel of Death."

Seth nods and then holds up his hands, since there's no way for him to pull his bow or load his wrist crossbow in time. Dean steps forward and actually takes the last of Seth's weapons from him. Dolph growls softly as Roman does the same to him.

Randy looks at both of them as Dean and Roman handcuff both men, "I'm sorry to do this.. but one my father promised your father that we would protect you Seth and your family. Also you know too much now."

Dolph glares at Dean, "Seth saved you and this is how you repay him."

Dean sighs softly, "Getting him out of the league is repaying him Dolph. You too."

Seth squeaks as John steps forward and puts a blindfold on Seth and Dolph. Seth feels a sting of someone putting a needle in his arm and he feels himself start to be pulled under. Seth grunts as he's put over someone's shoulder and carried away as he is pulled under by the drug.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth groans as he wakes up and he's warm. He's alone in a room curled up on a bed. He stands up and everything is gone but his pants and shirt. He even has bare feet. He frowns and walks over, trying the door. It opens and leads into a living room. Dean looks up from the couch, "Good morning."

Seth glares at him.

Dean sighs, "we couldn't let you go back. John and Randy's family vowed to protect us. They couldn't take the chance so you can't be mad at them."

Seth was just too angry to hear the words. He picks up a lamp and throws it at Dean. Dean catches it barely and then jumps up, dodging as Seth lunges at him. Dean grabs Seth around the waist and then pins him against the couch, "SETH STOP."

Seth whimpers softly and struggles under Dean. Roman walks out and blinks, he rushes over and grabs Seth's hands as Dean shifts so that he's pinning Seth's legs.

Dean rubs Seth's back, "Seth stop.. We're trying to save you.."

Seth stops struggling and looks back over his shoulder at them.

Dean looks down at him, "We want you.. to be our brother again.. we want you safe."

Seth sighs and relaxes under Roman's grip.

Roman nods, "We're a family again."

Roman and Dean back up letting Seth go. Seth looks at them, confused but surrendering. He sits up and rubs his wrists. He looks around and frowns, he can't see Dolph.

Dean watches Seth, "Hungry?"

Seth shakes his head and doesn't know how to communicate with these guys since Dolph can read his hand signals. He frowns at them and wants them to tell him where Dolph is.

Dean looks at Seth and sighs, "I wish you would talk.. do you need the bathroom."

Seth groans and shakes his head, standing up. He moves his hand tugs on Dean's hair, trying to get him to see the color of his own hair. Dean though bats his hand at Seth's hand, "stop that."

Seth glares at him and finally stomps his foot in anger.

Dean glares back, "why are you throwing a tantrum about not being allowed to pull my hair."

Seth shakes his head and finally moves past both guys and looks for paper.. for anything he can write with.

Roman catches on and grabs a pad from a table with a pen and gives it to Seth. Seth writes Dolph on the paper.

Dean nods, "Dolph is with Randy right now."

Seth's eyes go wide since he doesn't know Randy and the last thing he wants is Dolph hurt because of him. He rushes for the door and throws it open. Dean and Roman run to catch him. Seth runs down the hall way as fast as he can, he turns the corner and runs right into Cena's arms. Cena catches him and holds him against his chest.

Dean and Roman run up behind Seth and Cena looks at them, "What's going on."

Dean pants, "he's looking for Dolph."

Cena looks down at Seth, "let me take you to him.. just no more running."

Seth nods and Cena lets him go, and takes his hand, leading him through the hallways Dean and Roman follow closely. Cena leads them into the what looks like an armory. A large man who has some burns on his body stares down at them all.

Cena looks at him, "Kane.. is Dolph and Randy still in the testing room."

Kane opens his mouth and then a large explosion is heard. Seth runs to the door and throws it open. Dolph stands there jumping up and down excited and yelling at Randy, "Oh my god that's amazing."

Seth looks at Dolph and huffs since he was so worried about Dolph but Dolph was just playing with explosions. Dolph hears Seth and turns looking at him, "SETH you have to see this. Randy is fucking amazing with explosions."

Randy looks at Seth and smirks, "Dolph isn't half bad himself."

Dolph grins brightly and Seth smacks Dolph on the shoulder.

Cena smirks, "I think Seth is pissed because he was worried about you."

Dolph frowns, "shit.. sorry."

Seth hugs him just happy he is ok. Dolph hugs Seth back and chuckles.

Seth looks at Dolph and cocks his head. Dolph looks at Seth confused.

Seth looks around and sees paper and pencil held out to him by Cena. He quickly writes "joining them?" on the paper.

Dolph shrugs, "We can't go back and the league is going to be coming after us full force. So yeah I am."

Seth nods and leans back.

Dolph looks at him, "what about you?"

Seth shrugs, he isn't sure yet.

Dolph nods and looks at Cena, "we need to be ready for an attack.. They are going to try to come here to kill me and Seth. "

Seth frowns and shakes his head, he writes down, we're going after them.

Cena pauses and then nods, "with the Angel of death.. we should go on the offence."

Dean frowns, "They'll kill us."

Seth shakes his head and Dolph looks at them, "No they won't.. one Seth is their best.. and I'm the best at explosives. We can do this."

Cena looks at Randy, "what do you think."

Randy looks at John, "I think it's our best chance. We hit the base head on."


	6. Chapter 6

Seth looks at Dean and Roman as everyone prepares to attack. His brothers where defiantly almost as good as him. Dean sharpens his scythe and Roman loads his guns. Seth has a new sword and knife and was given back both bows. He looks at Dolph who obviously was starting to have a fascination with Randy and keeps sneaking peaks at Randy.

Dolph looks up and stands by Seth, "shall we start over to the base."

Seth nods and turns, heading out the door. Everyone else fall in step. Cena catches up to Seth, "We'll take our cars and you can lead the way on a bike."

Seth nods and then looks at Cena. He turns to him and points at Dean and Roman. Cena nods, "I'll protect them."

Seth nods and then gets on the bike. The rest get into cars. Seth puts in his ear piece so he can hear them talk, and then pulls on his helmet. Seth takes a breath and knows this could be the end of all of them. Seth starts the bike and leads the way to the base. Seth feels his nerves start as they near the stop outside the property of the league and all gather up in the trees to they are out of the line of sight. There's two guards by the door but that's all. Seth frowns softly because they are some of the strongest hand to hand people. Seth looks at Dolph who is rigging a surprise. Dolph looks at Seth, "even if we die.. they are going down with us."

Seth nods and looks at Dolph, He writes on Dolph's hand with a pen, you're not allowed to die.

Dolph grins at Seth, "if they come near me.. I'll show them this."

Seth laughs softly and then stands up, looking at Dean, Roman, Orton and Cena and motions them to stay. Seth then dashes towards the door. Dolph follows as well, going to take out the security system. Seth jumps and kicks one guard, as hard as he can in the stomach. The other guard pulls a sword. Seth pulls his and blocks the attack. Dolph goes straight for the door, disarming the security grid as fast as he can. Seth sweeps the guards feet and then brings his sword down in his chest. The other guard stands and then a gun shot rings out and Roman stands there.

Roman growls, "We're fighting with you.. not standing on the side lines."

Seth nods and then opens the door. Dolph shoulders a bag and Randy smirks at Dolph, "I could have done it faster. "

Dolph smirks, "Next one is yours."

Cena follows Seth in. There's two hallways and Seth looks at them. He knows on leads to the leaders chambers and the other leads to core computer system. He points to Dolph and Randy, Roman and Dean to go towards the computer room. He then looks at Cena and points to himself to go down the other hallway.

Dolph frowns, "most of them will be that way Seth. You should take your brothers.. This way is just the computer core."

Cena shakes his head, "No we need that Computer system down. It'll take both you and Randy. So Dean and Roman need to protect you."

Dolph frowns and looks at Seth, "you better come back."

Seth smirks and makes the Pfft sound again, before starting down the hallway. Cena follows Seth. Seth and him creep along the hallway and they see the assassins left standing in the dinning room all armed. Seth looks at Cena and frowns. Cena nods, "they where expecting us."

The leader calls out from the dinning room, "come in boys."

Seth stands up and walks in, holding his sword in one hand and his knife in another. Cene comes in with his own sword and gun out.

Seth glares at the leader and watches him move back. The leader growls softly as he states, "You may have been my best student but you will never pass the teacher.. kill him."

Seth bites his lip as some of the assassin's run forward. Seth quickly pulls his bow out and draws another special arrow from Dolph. He shots the roof and the arrows explodes bringing down cement on the heads of the the assassins. Then in the dust him and Cena surge forward, swinging their swords. Seth is a little shocked that Cena can keep up with him and they move pretty fluidly takeing down person after person. Seth then looks at Cena and Cena holds his hands together. Seth runs forward and puts his foot in Cena's hands. Cena launches Seth over the people towards the leader.

Seth lands and then has to jump back to avoid the leaders sword. Seth though swipse back with his knife, narrowly missing the leader. The leader growls and grabs Seth's leg pulling it out from under him. Seth rolls and when the leader brings his sword down, Seth springs up. Seth brings his own sword up and it sinks into the leaders chest. Seth looks at him and growls softly. The leader gasps and blood comes from his lips. Seth pulls his sword free cutting the leader more. Seth then raises his sword and screams as he cuts the man's head off.

What's left of the league stand there shocked. Seth turns and looks at them, blood covering his face and chest. Cena walks to Seth and touches his cheek. Seth looks at him and then they jump as the base's lights go red and count down starts. Randy's voice in both man's head sets speaks, "we need to get out now. This place is going to blow."

Seth looks at what's left of the leader and then the league. The league assassins scatter. Cena takes Seth's hand and pulls him down the hallways running as fast as they can. Seth runs with him, and they meet the others by the door. Roman and Dean are covered in blood and obviously where in a fight. Dolph smirks at Seth and once John and Him are by Dolph he pushes a button. There's and explosion and both hallways seal. Seth looks at Dolph and they head out the door. They run until they're back at their vehicles and then the explosion happens. The league base goes up in flames and debris.

Dolph grins brightly at the fire and looks at Seth, "we're free Seth."

Seth stands there and looks at Dolph.

Dolph nods and hugs Seth, "We're free."

Seth nods lightly and hugs Dolph back. What Dolph didn't know was they weren't free. Seth knew there was at least 30 more bases around the world. They would all be hunting them. Seth looks at all of them and frowns softly. Seth lets them have their victory though.

Roman hugs him tightly and whispers, "we're a family again."

Dean bounces and nods, "we are.. we can.. be normal."

Seth lets them lead him back.

Come morning though Seth is gone. Dolph wakes up to find a letter on the table.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay but I wanted to give you a chance to be free. I wanted to give you a chance to have a life outside the league and the war against the league. There is more bases and more sects of the league. I'm going to take them out to protect you. If they're too busy fighting me they will forget about you. I wish you all the best but this is my war. They stole my life and I'm going to be damned if they steal your lives too. Seth." Dolph reads the letter.

Roman and Dean look at each other and Cena curses. Randy sighs, "he took all the data from the league computers. We don't know where he went."

Dean whispers, "he didn't have to fight this alone."

Cena looks at them all, "He won't be."


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next 4 months they don't find any real proof that Seth is even alive. The only way they know is the bodies that are left in his wake as Seth systematically takes out every league base and every assassin the league sends after him. The vipers Pit grew as well as some of the league assassin's join them. Bo came over after someone freed him from a prison. Bo thinks it was Seth but the person never showed themselves.

Bo now was their communications expert and always monitoring for mentions of Seth. Brie and Nikki Bella also came over with thier lover Daniel Bryant. They where a team of assassin's. They could clear out areas like Seth could but together. Jeff and Matt Hardy, who were rogue also joined the Vipers seeing they where different then the league. All of them knew of the Angel of Death and feared him. Dean and Roman both let the new people in on who Seth was and that no one was to kill him or harm him. They all started wearing a Viper patch. The patch proved useful in that no matter where the Vipers went and even if the Angel was there they came out alive.

Cena got called to a cleared out base and looks around as the bodies and the fried computers, "You gotta admire his work."

Dean sighs, "John.. I feel like punching you."

Cena looks at him, "Dean he's alive. Or this base would still be in operation."

Dolph steps in with Randy. The two had really started to hit it off and finally Randy had told John in private that he was seeing Dolph. Cena was happy for them. Matt Hardy their hacker, sits with what's left of the computer and then screams, "HA I WIN!"

Cena spins and looks at him, "what?"

Matt holds up a piece of the computer, "They protected part of it.. I have some data. I think I know where he's going to hit next."

Dean runs over and looks down at the man, "where."

Matt grins, "Dallas Texas. There's a building that looks like the base is there. I think that's where he's heading."

Dean looks at Cena and Cena nods, "let's go. Call Nikki and her crew in as well. I trust them not to lose it on Angel as well."

Matt nods, "I'll send them to your location."

Jeff Hardy jumps down from the rafters, "before you go.. it looks like Angel got a new talent.. Explosives."

Jeff holds up a casing of an explosive, "This isn't league.. it's more home-made."

Dolph takes it and nods, "Actually.. it's like Paul's.. I wonder if Seth found him"

Cena looks at Dolph, "who's Paul."

Dolph looks at them all, "he was Seth's protector, when he was a child, and our Armory person. Seth would have searched for him and if he's on Seth's side, Seth could have some new weapons."

Cena nods and looks at everyone, "Remember above all.. the Angel of Death is not to be hurt. This is a capture mission."

...

Seth stands on a building watching the league building in Dallas, it's a large warehouse that seems active but only with a couple of people that occasionally show up. He is looking through binoculars and interested in how people get in the building. He pauses though when he sees two people enter the building with Viper patches. Why are they here. This is bad he thinks since that would mean that possibly everyone is here and that means that he would have to protect them.

Seth stands and runs along the building and then slides down the fire escape. He looks around and spots a pretty girl with big boobs walking down the street. He pulls out his phone and texts Paul that the Vipers where here. Paul responds that he will try to get in touch with them to get them out. Seth nods and then gasps when he sees Cena enter the building with Dean and Roman. He texts back that he has to go in.

Seth then sneaks along the wall and then goes into the building through a window. He stays in the shadows. He watches the Vipers fan out. The warehouse is empty and Seth can tell it's a trap and hopes that the Vipers do as well. Seth looks up as the sun roof smashes and 10 people drop from it, heavily armed. They surround Cena, Dean and Roman.

The leader of the people yells for them to drop their weapons. Seth shakes his head and looks at Nikki and her two. He waves his hand and gets their attention and signals them to follow him in. Nikki looks shocked and scared a bit but the Angel points to himself and then them and then the people she knows he's going to help them. Daniel looks at her and she nods, "Follow his lead."

Brie smirks and pulls out her baton that is electrically charged, "Kill?"

Nikki nods, "Take them out."

Seth dashes forward and pulls out a throwing knife out of his thigh sheath and throws it, hitting the leader of the league group in the head, killing him instantly. Seth then jumps and comes down, slashing with his sword. Cena smirks and then moves with Seth, as Roman pulls his gun shooting on of the guys. Dean brings out his Scythe and Slashes through two of them. Brie does a cart-wheel in and brings her baton hard onto one of the guys backs, watching him dance from the electric current going through his body. Seth kicks a guy towards John and John beheads him with his own sword. Daniel pulls out his gun and shots one guy that was coming close to brie. Nikki throws her knives takes out another. Soon there is no one left other than the Vipers and Seth.

Seth look at Cena and looks annoyed, he smacks Cena on the head and points to the guys.

Cena looks at him, "hey if we didn't come you would have faced these guys alone."

Seth shakes his head and pulls his knife out of the leaders head and cleans it before sheathing it.

Cena looks around, "is that all though?"

Seth shakes his head and points to a door that he's walking too. He's so distracted though he doesn't hear the movement. The door shatters and a body launches it's self at him, taking Seth down. Brock Lesnar snarls and smashes his fist into Seth's stomach. All the air leaves Seth in a whoosh. Brie moves first running and jumping on Brock's back, pushing her baton onto his neck.

Brock howls in pain and throws her off. Daniel aims and fires his gun, hitting Brock in the shoulder.

Daniel gasps though as the shot heals, "what the fuck."

Cena growls, "they must be doing some Genetic Tampering."

Nikki has pulled Seth clear and touches his ribs, "Angel stay down.. I think he broke something."

Seth coughs and holds his side as he watches Brock.

Brock growls and charges towards Dean and Roman. Dean smirks and gets a boost from Roman and jumps into the air. He flies over Brock as Roman shots Brock numerous times. Dean brings his scythe down through Brock's chest. Brock howls but the cuts and shots begin to heal instantly. Seth shakily texts Paul and Paul sends back to put him on Speaker. Seth presses the button and Paul's voice echos in the warehouse, "BE HEAD THE JACKASS stop playing with him and just take his head."

Cena looks up and smirks, "Aye aye."

Brie looks at John, "I'll distract him."

Brie runs over and kicks Brock in the head where he's standing and then shoves her baton hard into Brock's chest, she didn't count on Brock not even flinching and grabbing her and throwing her into John. Seth sees this and picks up his sword and looks at Nikki and points to her throwing knives. She nods and picks up some throwing them as Seth dashes forward. The knives land in Brock's back and Seth leaps into the air and Slashes only though able to cut through into Brock's back. He lands in front of Brock and lets out a cry of pain as the brut kicks him in the chest. Seth almost goes down but through the pain is able to bring up his sword hard into Brock's chest stabbing him. John is able to get Brie off him and runs forward and then cuts Brock's head off with one swipe since Brock isn't looking at him at all.

Seth pants as the body falls to the side and holds his chest and ribs. Daniel helps Brie up and Nikki runs forward touching Seth's side and she looks at Cena, "we need to go now."

Cena nods and picks Seth up bridal style and Dean picks up both Cena and Seth's swords, "Paul you still there?"

Nikki picks up Seth's phone and it's still on speaker so paul speaks up, "yes"

Dean nods, "We're going to pick you up and bring you with us.. where are you?"

There's the sound of an engine and as the group walks outside there's a large Van. The door opens and Big show gets out, armed but more concerned about Seth. Dean grins at the Van, "A rape van.. Nice."

Paul blinks at Dean and sighs, "come on.. I'll drive us to safety."

Everyone climbs in and John sits against the window with Seth in his lap since there is way to many people for the seats. He hears Seth wheezing as he breaths and he holds him close, "keep breathing kiddo. We'll get you some pain pills soon."

Seth winces at the pain but curls a little closer to John since the warmth and comfort helps more than anything now. He looks up from John's chest and see's Roman's concerned face and Dean's sitting beside them before he passes out.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth moans softly as he wakes up, his whole side feeling like it's on fire from the pain. Memories of what happened coming back to him. he had woken up for Doctor Natalya as she checked his side but passed out again from the pain and just exhaustion after that. Seth rubs his face as he looks around and then sees Cena asleep leaning against the wall and Roman and Dean asleep on a couch. Seth moves and winces as he sits up on the bed.

Cena stirs and opens his eyes, He looks at Seth, "Morning Sleeping beauty."

Seth looks at Cena and cocks his head in confusion.

Cena chuckles softly and then stands stretching, "You just you ran your body down to the point where it couldn't deal."

Seth nods lightly and then points to Cena.

Cena shrugs, "I stayed because I was worried."

Seth nods and moves so he can lean against the wall so he's sitting up in bed.

Cena looks at him, "Still not that trusting huh?"

Seth nods and watches Cena.

Cena moves and leans forward, whispering in Seth's ear, "what if I said.. I had a crush on you."

Seth nearly laughs and can't stop the giggle that escapes.

Cena raises his eyebrow, "Why the laugh."

Seth point to himself and then points to the weapons of his in the corner.

Cena looks and then shrugs, "So you're the Angel of Death.. So you're an assassin. Your still a good person and pretty. I think that's enough to want a piece of you Seth. I know you came into the warehouse to protect us. You took on that monster to save us when you where already hurt."

Seth nods and takes a breath, not sure what to do with this new information.

Cena looks at him, "Seth?"

When Seth looks up, Cena leans forward and gently brush's his lips over Seths. The sparks make Seth shiver and John smile softly at him.

"YOU KNOW.. I always thought I would be his first," Dolph announces loudly waking everyone in the room.

Seth blushes lightly at being caught and John eyes Dolph.

Randy is behind Dolph and wraps his arm around Dolph's waist, "you really need to play nice Dolph."

Dolph grins brightly, "Nope I don't have to." He walks over and sits on the foot of Seth's bed, "Especially not when the Angel of Death almost meet the Grim reaper.. what the hell where you thinking."

Seth shrugs lightly not really up for explaining right now. Dolph grins and leans forward whispering in Seth's ear, "you lose one admirer to gain another. Someday you're going to have to let someone in." Dolph gently taps Seth's chest.

Seth looks at Dolph and Dolph nods and hugging Seth. Dolph then moves and looks back, "I'll come back and see you later."

Seth nods and looks at Dean and Roman who are staring at Cena. They where catching onto what was going on and the three of them where almost having a silent conversation with their eyes. Dean then throws up his hands, "Hurt him and I'll kill you."

Seth blinks and his jaw drops, who said he was going into this relationship.

Roman chuckles, "Though you may want to tell Seth he's in a relationship. Or at least get his approval."

Cena smiles softly at Seth, "I won't force you. I'd like though if you gave me a chance."

Seth thinks about this and looks at Cena. The man had been nice and he was also pretty himself though Seth could never admit that to anyone else. Also John seemed like a good person he had worked to protect others. Seth nods showing he was ok with trying.

Cene grins and takes Seth's hand, whispering to him, "I promise to make you happy Seth."

Dean then makes gagging noises, "Too much sweetness.. how many bases are left."

Seth looks at him and then sighs, holding up both hands twice. Dean groans, "20?"

Seth nods and looks at him.

Dean thinks and then states, "So.. what if we went for the head.. like cutting off the head of a snake and the body dies."

John thinks and then looks at Seth, who nods that it should work.

John speaks softly, "do you know where the head is?"

Seth nods and moves to get up and as soon as he stands, he feels Dizzy and has to cling to John to keep from falling. John frowns and helps Seth back onto the bed, "you're going to rest and eat. I'll have Matt bring a lap top in and you can give us the information that way."

Seth nods and blushes feeling a little embarrassed.

John smiles and kisses Seth lightly on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt brings the lap top and Seth gives him a data stick he had hidden. Matt looks through the data and grins brightly, " I think with some of this I could even hack into their systems so when you attack I can guide you guys through the base and see where the enemy is."

Seth nods and perks up.

Matt smirks, "see when you work with a team it's pretty useful huh."

Seth pokes Matt and huffs.

Matt chuckles and stands up, "your remind me of my little brother."

Seth looks confused.

Matt nods and smirks, "he thinks he's always old enough or tough enough to do something. Sometimes though.. I have to remind him that it's ok to still need help and ask other people for it."

Seth nods lightly and looks at Dean and Roman who are talking about something. Matt watches and then whispers, "Especially family."

Seth nods and then chews on his thumb nail thinking about what Matt said. Matt leaves and John brings in some food for everyone. He got pizza from the nearby town brought in. Dean perks up immediately, "SCORE!"

Seth looks at Dean and cocks his head. Roman chuckles, "it's his favourite."

Dean snorts, "it's everyone favourite."

Seth shakes his head.

Dean gasps, "O.M.G. It's not yours."

Seth shakes his head and writes on a piece of paper he loves chicken fried rice with chicken. Dean pauses, "Ok your defiantly our family, because that is good too."

Seth laughs softly and Roman looks at him, "You can talk can't you.. you just choose not to."

Seth nods and plays with his blanket.

John sits by Seth and puts a plate in front of him, "why?"

Seth chews his lip and writes down, My father told me not to talk and.. I just.. forgot how.

John nods and looks at Roman and Dean, "We can help you talk if you want?"

Seth peeks up at John and thinks about it.

Dean nods, "Just think.. you don't have to answer."

Seth nods and looks at John and then Dean. He wasn't certain he should talk or wanted to. He hasn't talked for almost 10 years and his life was fine. Why talk. He picks at the pizza and then jumps when John leans forward whispering in his ear, "I could make you talk by screaming my name"

Seth blushes bright red and John looks completely innocent when Roman raises his eyebrow. Roman eyes Seth, "what did he say?"

Seth shakes his head and looks down at his food and picks it up.

Roman eyes both of them and then shrugs. Dean looks up and snickers.

Over the next couple days Cena keeps Seth close by and developes a strategy to deal with the base. John expects some more genetic tampering and all the best to be at the base as most likely they are expecting it since Seth was with them and League has to know that. Seth agrees and they come up with an easy strategy to deal with the assassin's that the league will throw at them. Finally the night before they are heading into the base, Seth sits in Cena's apartment in the Viper base.

"I think we're as ready as we ever will be," Cena states.

Seth nods and looks at Cena, his eyes looking over Cena's face before he leans forward and kisses John gently. John looks a little shocked but then pulls Seth close, kissing him back. Seth pulls away and looks into Cena's eyes and then curls against him, holding onto him tightly. Cena frowns softly, feeling the tension rolling off Seth, "what's wrong?"

Seth picks up the pad and writes that he's scared John will die on him.

John smirks softly and tips Seth's chin up, "Seth I'm harder to kill then you think babe. Besides after this.. I intend to be your first."

Seth nods and looks at him running his finger over John's cheek and isn't convinced.

John whispers, "I promise you Seth, I will see this through with you and will be with you when we claim victory."

Seth nods and then hides his face in John's neck, staying like that as John holds him.


	10. Chapter 10

the next day they all head towards the base from different locations surrounding the building. It's a mansion and doesn't even look like a military base. The only clues are the guards walking around the walls. Seth looks at Daniel, who starts to take out the guards from the hill using his sniper rifle. Seth then looks at John and chews his lip, before taking John's hand tightly and then they start down the hill.

Seth and John stand at the back door. They where going in the back while, Dolph, Randy, Dean, Roman, and everyone else is drawing the attention of the league to the front. Seth goes in the back and heads to the mansion with John. They go into the the empty house. Seth heads towards the leaders Chambers knowing that he would be there.

Seth opens the door and looks around the room noticing it's empty. John frowns at him and they both go in. John holds his gun as he looks around, "Could they be in the field."

Seth shakes his head and then an explosion behind them, throws them forward. Seth's lands in a heap on the floor and John is slammed against the wall and then falls to the floor himself. Seth's ears are ringing as he looks around trying to figure out what happened. He looks up sees a man with his back to him standing over John. The man has his sword raised and is about to bring it down on John when Seth reaches out and before he knows what happens, Seth screams, "JOHN!"

John rolls out-of-the-way and then looks at Seth, "well that's one way to scream my name."

The man turns to Seth and is wearing a mask. Seth stands and holds his one ear that's bleeding. The man runs forward and Seth has to use his sword to block an attack. John barrels forward and tackles the man, keeping him away from Seth. Seth looks up at a sound behind him. Seth frowns as the man walks out and he's the leader of the League, bray Wyatt. Bray comes out with Erik and Rowen his guards.

The man looks at Seth, "Angel.. it's good to see you."

Seth glares at him and loads his wrist cross-bow trusting that John can handle the masked man.

Bray looks at Seth, "you seem to care about that man.. so much so you finally spoke. What if I spared him Seth, let him live as long as you came back to our league."

Seth shakes his head and the raises his sword ready to strike.

Bray laughs softly, "Angel you will never win. "

Seth runs forward and swipes at Rowen. Erik pushes Bray out-of-the-way and charges Seth, Seth turns his head and shoots the small arrow embedding it's self in Erik's' shoulder, making his one arm useless. Seth kicks Rowen in the stomach and pulls his knife stabbing Rowen in the stomach. Erik through grabs Seth by the waist and throws him against the wall. Seth lands with a thud and winces. Rowen pulls a gun and shots at Seth. Seth dodges and then pulls out his bow and shots Rowen in the head, watching the body fall. Erik swings at Seth and Seth rolls out-of-the-way. Seth grabs his knife out of Rowen and throws it, watching it slash into Erik's neck. Erik falls and Bray has left through a back door. Seth looks back to see that john has the masked man down and is finishing him. Seth then runs to follow Bray, pulling out his bow. He kneels on one knee as he gets Bray in his sights and shots Bray in the back. Bray stumbles forward and Seth walks over with his sword.

Bray looks at Seth, "I made you stronger.. I made you the best."

Seth glares at him and then with a scratchy voice says, "you stole my life."

Bray glares at him, "I stole nothing you weren't willing to give."

Seth looks at Bray and then raises his sword cutting Bray's head off. John comes out to see and hear the exchange. John walks over and wraps his arms around Seth, "Lets go .. we need to help the others. "

Seth nods and holds onto John tightly. When they walk out they realize their team has things well in hand. There's almost none of the league left. Dolph has broken off and is setting up the clean up explosives with Randy. Roman and Dean finish the last league soldier. Randy calls out, "everyone out.. we're done."

John nods and they all leave the base as Dolph sets the last explosive. Once they're clear they blow the base, to try to hide what happened there and burn any evidence it was them.

* * *

><p>An Only one more chapter to go. This was really fun to write.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

A week later all the League's bases were either destroyed or broken up. The League's assassins where either gone or dead. The war had been won by the Vipers.

Seth looks at John as they watch on the screen as the last base is destroyed by Dolph and Randy. Dean and Roman where clearing the area of any evidence.

Dean and Roman where quiet upset that they missed Seth's first words but since then they encouraging him to talk. Seth started talking and though he was quieter than most of his friends and family. John though swears it's because Dean and Dolph never stop talking. John wraps his arms around Seth and pulls him away from the monitor.

"it's over," John states and looks down at Seth, "Your free.. for real."

Seth nods and whispers softly, "Thank you John"

John looks down at him, "thank you?"

Seth smiles, "if you and Randy didn't come out that night and take me and Dolph we never would have left the League and this never would have been over. "

John smiles softly, "and then I wouldn't have you. So you don't need to thank me."

Seth nods and pulls John into a soft kiss, "What was that promise you made me.. that once the league falls.. you would be my first."

John smirks softly and pulls Seth tightly to him, "I guess I did promise that.."

Seth grins softly, "My brothers won't be back for.. hours.. No interruptions."

John nips Seth's neck and then picks him up, bridal style, Carrying him to the bedroom, "I also promised you would Scream my name." he kicks the door closed behind him.

The end.

A/N Thank you everyone for Reading and reviewing. I actually had a blast writing this. I don't have another story in this universe planned right now and I'm not sure I want to revisit it. I made Seth a little too powerful. But you never know.


End file.
